


Собачье сердце

by Cexmet



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Language: Russian, M/M, Sociopathic character, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они просто созданы друг для друга и их история похожа на сказку. Ну, в том или ином смысле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Собачье сердце

_Мы думали: он кровожаден и великолепен. Девочка по имени Нора сказала:_  
\- Он создан для любви.  
(Хорхе Луис Борхес) 

 

Каждая история любви – неразведанная, новая земля, и те, кто вступает на ее территорию, никогда не знают, где идут на самом деле. Точно слепые, они ориентируются на слух и на ощупь, не догадываясь ни о близости опасно крутых обрывов, ни о спешке ручьев, ни о мягкости дальних лугов, запах цветов и сочной травы которых едва доносит ветер. Влюбленные проходят вместе все пути, составляют карту, и обживают или покидают эту землю, как только понимают, стоит ли она того, чтобы выстроить тут свой дом.   
Впрочем, ни Хуго Стиглиц, ни Донни Донновитц ничего не планируют строить, не планировали с самого начала. Они были рождены для разрушения, не для созидания, и, именно поэтому, так идеально подходят друг другу. 

* * *

Можно сказать, что это – любовь с первого взгляда. Совсем или почти. По крайней мере, первое, что Хуго слышит от Донни лично, почти сразу после освобождения:   
– А ты мне нравишься, хоть и немчура.   
Кто-то, кажется Ульмер, потом объяснит Хуго: если Донни такое говорит – это почти выигрыш в лотерею, потому, что тот по-настоящему терпеть не может немцев, ни в каком виде, ни при каком раскладе, и даже Вики от него пару раз чуть не досталось. Но когда он слышит эту фразу от Донни, Хуго всего этого не знает, и просто выбирает самое подходящее английское слово:   
– Спасибо. 

* * *

Хуго нравится проигрывать в голове ощущения, возникающие при убийстве, нравится вспоминать все детали, почти ускользающие в процессе. Он достаточно наблюдателен, чтобы запоминать все, что обидно было бы потерять из виду. Его жизнь состоит из мелочей, он не представляет, как можно пытаться увидеть весь мир сразу.  
Зато для Донни мир прост и мал, как для десятилетнего. В нем вообще много детского – если, конечно, кто-то в состоянии представить себе подростка, умеющего не только курить, думать о ебле и материться, но и виртуозно ломать людям шеи или разбивать черепа с первого удара, точно тонкое стекло. 

* * *

Когда Донни кого-нибудь убивает, у него всегда встает, с первого же выстрела или удара битой – и чем больше до него долетает ошметков мозгов, капель крови и осколков костей, тем крепче эрекция. Обычно, закончив все дела, он отдрачивает себе сам, но в этот раз предлагает Хуго ему помочь. Вроде как это часть его «ты мне нравишься».   
– Будешь ржать над тем, что я необрезанный, я перережу тебе нахуй глотку твоим же ножом, – предупреждает Донни, когда, в ответ на эти слова, Хуго запускает руку ему в штаны.  
– Хоть раз дотронешься до моего ножа, и тебе больше не придется переживать насчет того, что ты необрезанный, – Хуго отвечает ему по-немецки, и, кажется, Донни расценивает эту фразу как полное согласие. Он ни черта не понимает на немецком, а у Хуго дерьмово с английским, так что если бы они разговаривали, у них ничего бы не вышло, но до болтовни им нет дела.   
Они определенно друг другу нравятся. 

* * *

Они определенно друг другу нравятся. Вероятно, большинство «ублюдков» имеют какое-то мнение по этому поводу, но ни Хуго, ни Донни их не спрашивают.   
Лейтенант Рейн видит один важный плюс в том, что эти двое постоянно крутятся вместе, как влюбленные голубки – Стиглиц достаточно опасный человек, и, если он опять решит выпустить кишки кому-то из тех, с кем сражается на одной стороне, лучше будет, если он нападет на Донновитца, чем на кого-нибудь, кто сдохнет после первого же удара. Чем больше времени Стиглиц потратит на первое убийство, тем выше шансы снести ему башку, прежде, чем он кинется на кого-то еще. Хотя, конечно, без Донни будет не так весело. 

* * *

Донни может быть соблазнительным, когда не ржет и поворачивается спиной. Например, он умеет спускать подтяжки с плеч так, что у Хуго перед глазами встают открытки с пухленькими блондинками и большеглазыми рыжими красотками, снимающими платья. Американские открытки – не та скучная дрянь с бесцветными нимфами, что печатают в Европе.   
Долго стоять, повернувшись спиной, да еще и ржать при этом Донни не умеет, но даже нескольких секунд Хуго вполне хватает, чтобы возбудиться и кончить от нескольких движений, как подростку. Спина с полумесяцем шрама на левой лопатке, блестящая цепочка на шее – Хуго представляет себе широкую полоску ошейника вместо цепочки – красота сильного тела сродни красоте оружия. 

* * *

Глядя на Донни, Хуго часто думает о своем псе – кудлатой дворняге, которую не помнит щенком. Когда Хуго исполнилось тринадцать, пес уже был стар, и не столько жил, сколько мучился, хрипел и хромал, так что Хуго решил его утопить. До сих пор, иногда, перед самым пробуждением, он чувствует сквозь сон пульс подыхающего пса, захлебывающегося в ледяной воде, но не оборачивающегося, чтобы укусить хозяина.   
Хуго думает: каково это было бы – утопить Донни? Тот едва ли перенес это с безропотностью верного пса, скорее уж вырвался бы изо всех сил, и, может быть, смог бы вырваться, если бы не напоролся на нож. Хуго смотрит на плечи Донни – округло-мускулистые, широкие, сильные – а потом на собственные руки. Может быть – но не обязательно, ведь для того, чтобы вырваться, нужна не только сила, но и способность правильно ее приложить. В чем Хуго действительно уверен, так это в том, что сердце Донни будет биться так же быстро и отчаянно, как сердце того пса – у него такое же собачье сердце. 

* * *

Псы – предатели своего рода, убийцы волков и лисиц. С другой стороны, псы – евреи собачьего мира, собирающиеся не настоящими стаями, а жалкими их подобиями, зависимыми от людей, лишенными жажды свободы – они живут или на жалкие людские подачки, или воруют то, чего не получили даром. Иногда Хуго так кажется – хотя, выведенное официальной агитацией сравнение евреев с крысами, определенно, выглядит поэтичнее.   
Иногда Хуго не понимает, как можно гордиться охотой на евреев или коммунистов, если те – всего лишь крысы и тараканы. Кто захочет убивать всякую дрянь, если есть возможность охотиться на немцев, которые не идут ни в какое сравнение с крысами? Еще иногда он пытается вспомнить, как ему впервые пришло в голову убить немца – но ничего не получается. Тот парень, которого он задушил еще до войны – не в счет, он не был для Хуго немцем, не был таким, как те офицеры или ребята, которых пришлось прикончить, чтобы до них добраться. 

* * *

Романтический французский вечер на двоих в компании друзей: Донни кладет голову Хуго на колени, и сначала закрывает глаза, прикидываясь спящим, потом – открывает, и точно о чем-то задумывается, а Хуго говорит с ним, говорит тихо, так, чтобы никто больше – особенно Вики, если тот еще не уснул – не слышал, и по-немецки, так, чтобы Донни ни черта не понял:   
– Может быть, если я пришлю фюреру в подарок голову Жида-Медведя, меня простят и восстановят в звании.  
Донни, вероятно, в состоянии разобрать два с половиной слова – «фюрер» и собственную кличку – и судя по улыбке, он, пораскинув мозгами, решает, что Хуго читает ему любовную поэму, «ах мой милый Августин» или что-то вроде того. Отчасти он прав. То ли в благодарность за хорошие слова, то ли по какой-то другой причине, Донни начинает тереться затылком о бедро Хуго, задевая член – и добивается желаемой реакции.  
– А если я присовокуплю голову Рейна, то пожалуй, еще и дадут рыцарский железный крест. И Ланда, знаменитый охотник на евреев, мне отсосет за заслуги.   
Количество понятных Донни слов возрастает до пяти, считая фамилии, и этого ему хватает, чтобы спросить:   
– Какого хера ты там бормочешь, Хьюго?   
Хуго нужна пара секунд, чтобы переключиться на английский и примерно столько же, чтобы подобрать слова:   
– Говорю, что Ханс Ланда может мне отсосать.   
– Я могу тебе отсосать. 

* * *

У Донни волосатые ляжки, крепкие и жесткие, лапать его куда приятнее, чем любую бабу. Если бы не его отвратная манера лизаться – по-настоящему лизаться, как псина – Хуго был бы от него в восторге. Действительно в восторге, как влюбленный школьник.  
Еще до войны у Хуго был один парень, Карл – он постоянно лез целоваться, как девчонка, и пахло от него тоже как от девчонки. Хуго это надоело, так что он задушил Карла, а потом подвесил его труп под потолком на толстой веревке, изобразив самоубийство – иногда ему кажется, что это было благодеяние, потому, что, рано или поздно, этот дурак все равно попал бы в лагерь, и там его жизнь закончилась бы гораздо хуже.   
Но Донни не целуется, он просто слюнявит Хуго, пока тот торопливо дергает его член и гладит свободной рукой поясницу или задницу – так что он ничем не напоминает Карла, только того старого пса, у которого и клички не было. После, стирая с себя – листьями подорожника или кусками формы кого-нибудь из убитой солдатни – слюну и сперму, Хуго думает о том, что Донни – воплощенная смерть, мрачный жнец с бейсбольной битой вместо косы, и эти мысли делают его восторг еще крепче.

* * *

У Донни есть маленькие – размером со спичечную головку – круглые шрамы на висках, которые сложно заметить, но Хуго их видит. Он не знает, откуда они появились, но мог бы догадаться, если бы захотел.   
Эти шрамы связаны с тем, что Донни не переносит немцев и не любит одежду с длинным рукавом – они остались они после неудачной электрошоковой терапии доктора Альфреда Келера, говорившего с ужасным акцентом, и утверждавшего, что открыл новый способ лечения легких психических расстройств. Он набрал себе подопытных среди заключенных, склонных к спонтанным проявлениям агрессии, и пропустил через их тела электрические разряды, почти так же, как это делали другие врачи, только немного иначе их направив – но теория Келера оказалась неудачной, так, что, вместо того, чтобы подавить агрессивность, он только ухудшил дело. Один из подопытных чуть не откусил ему пару пальцев во время сеанса терапии – может быть, это был Донни. 

* * *

Донни не снятся сны, с тех пор, как он побывал в психушке – только иногда проезжают под закрытыми веками кусочки прошедшего дня, то в одну сторону, то в другую, как будто в кинотеатре сломался проектор.   
Сны Хуго – бессвязные и короткие, невнятные, яркие, время в них идет в обе стороны сразу. Крысы и псы, зубы в крови, время остановилось, будто кто-то его пристрелил, война без конца переполняет мир, льется через край, дергающиеся тонущие, задыхающиеся, агонизирующие тела. 

* * *

Иногда на Донни нападет желание потрепаться, и если ему хватает времени выговориться, он, закончив свой монолог, замолкает на несколько суток, и подает голос только если о чем-то спросит Рейн. Иногда Хуго любит послушать этот треп, хотя понимает далеко не все – остальные, кажется, пропускают все мимо ушей, им не интересно, американцев мало волнуют детали.   
– Я не пидор, – говорит однажды Донни. – Во-первых, если я сосу, то не глотаю, а во-вторых, я в жизни никому не давал в жопу. Ни разу.   
Донни никогда не расслабляется, даже лежа или сидя, он сжимает кулаки, держит плечи напряженными, точно готовясь к удару или сводит вместе лопатки, красиво выгибаясь, с силой упирается ногами в землю, поджимает ягодицы, и Хуго думает, что если попытаться его по-настоящему выебать, можно понаставить себе уйму синяков, сорвать уздечку или устроить черт знает что еще.   
– Хотел бы я посмотреть на того, кто назовет тебя пидором.   
Хуго действительно хотел бы посмотреть: ему нравится видеть, как Донни, без особой фантазии, но с неизменным весельем превращает неприятных ему людей в фарш. Ярость, скорость, сила в чистом виде, вкладываемая в каждый удар до конца – так, как нападают бешеные собаки. Рейн любит говорить, что это похоже на кино, но Хуго ни разу не видел фильма, который мог бы с этим сравниться.   
– Был один парень. Я сломал ему шею, – Донни делает резкое движение руками, показывая, как именно это сделал, и Хуго кажется, что он слышит звук ломающейся кости. 

* * *

Если бы не война, им пришлось бы прятаться от чужих глаз, отсиживаться под камнями, как мокрицы – и вовсе не из-за того, как они проводят время вместе. Когда ты любишь ломать людям кости или выпускать кишки, никому не важно, нравятся тебе мужики или бабы – Хуго знает наверняка.   
Точно так же он знает и то, что у них с Донни не может быть никакого «после войны», никакого «потом». Рано или поздно они сдохнут, кто-нибудь вышибет им мозги или пустит кровь. В определенном смысле Хуго это нравится – он не любит думать о том, что будет после, когда убийства станут просто убийствами, и жизнь будет состоять из обычных дней, пробуждений и спокойных вечеров. Он хочет, чтобы мир войны, партизанской войны, оккупации, в котором убийства считаются нормальным делом, пережил его, хотя бы на несколько дней. 

* * *

Последний раз они трахаются прямо перед той встречей с фон Хаммерсмарк. Все как обычно – ни прямых взглядов в глаза, ни предчувствий, только ставшая уже привычной мешанина из резких движений, ощущения липкости чужой потной кожи и чужой спермы на пальцах, горячего дыхания, рывков, точков, рычания и шепота, становящихся молчанием, когда все заканчивается.  
Потом Донни привычно облизывает Хуго шею своим горячим собачьим языком.   
– Нас засекут. От меня теперь за километр несет евреем. 

* * *

История Донни и Хуго заканчивается как сказка. Можно сказать, что они жили долго – то есть они пережили своих врагов. Также можно сказать, что они жили счастливо – по крайней мере, Хуго сделал все, что хотел сделать и даже больше, а Донни хорошо повеселился.  
И они умерли в один день. Почти в один.


End file.
